Countdown
by MewMew55
Summary: Xander regret every bit of fighting Kamui. now its too late (characters (plus some sayings) belong to Fire Emblem Fates (If) and Nintendo OMG i cried while typing this story X3
"…Now, let's go. You have no more hesitation, right?" Xander pulled out his Siegfried which glow a menacing dark aura. "Right now, the one who stands before you…is not your older brother…not anymore..It's the first prince of the kingdom of Nohr. A warrior of the damned enemy nation…Xander"

Kamui hands started to shake as she lifted up her Yato. She regrets choosing Hoshido. She hates attacking the family that took her in as their own. She entered to Nohr not only a member of the family but more of a enemy to them.

"Xander….please…it's not too late. Let us drop our weapons and join forces to dethrone Garon," Kamui begged for a compromise but she only received silence. Suddenly, a bolt of darkness come rushing towards her but she dodged it.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR PETTY LIES! I will not join with the Hosidian scum. I will make sure you will pay your sins upon joining them," Xander exclaimed in rage. But to her surprise, she noticed sadness in his eyes.

"Xander…..alright. I have no hesitation now…I will defeat you," Suddenly, her sword begins to glow a purest white light. "Up until now, I have never stood a chance against you, but, this time…." She swings her sword around and prepared herself, "I will surpass you."

Kamui then noticed Xander gave her a slight smile, "Right….that's the spirit." He then nudged his horse forward and he readies his weapon "NOW COME!"

 _ **10**_

-v-

"Even though…I…said…I won't let you die…alone…" and with those words, Laslow drew his last breath.

"Alright. Now lets go to Kamui and save her," said Ryoma.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so."

Suddenly, a dark sorcerer appeared in front of Ryoma and cast his Thoron spell but Ryoma's sword parried the attack.

"What are you talking about?" Takumi asked as he readies his arrow.

"Your little 'sister' won't live much longer. As you can see, she'll have another…surprise waiting for her.."Iago replied as he continues to laugh.

"You leave Kamui out of this!" Kaden growled as he transformed to his nine-tails form.

"What have you done? Leave m y wife out of this!" Ryoma exclaimed as he lunged after Iago with his sword but Iago cast his magic which made him stumbled back towards the group .

"You can go ahead and meet your 'wife' but the moment you'll get to her, you will only see her pieces across the entire room. Don't worry…I'm sure they'll be 'some' of her left over for you to keep as a momento" said Iago as he sneered. Suddenly, he flinched as Ryoma stabbed him in the stomach. "heh…it won't be long…King Garon will turn Hoshido into dust. You…are…wasting your breath," and with that, he fallen limp and died.

 _ **9**_

-v-

"Why Kamui? Why it has to come to this?" Xander asked as he continues to deliver blow after blow and Kamui parries the attack. She flipped back and lunged at Xander, slashing him across the chest. He flinched in pain and grabbed her arm while slamming her to the ground. "Why you joined them? What did me and your siblings ever done to you?"

 _ **8**_

"Xander…" She weakly gets up and put away her sword. She grabbed her dragonstone and transformed to a dragon. She lunged after Xander and bites on his sword. "I don't want this either but I cannot abandon my family. We were suffering from the lost of our mother. Can't you at least understand?"

He grabbed her neck and lift her up while stabbing her wings. "No..i don't understand and the same go as well for you." The sword begins to glow sending dark energy which causes her to roar in pain.

 _ **7**_

"Why….why?" Kamui asked in agony.

He then tosses her across the room. "BECAUSE I LOST MY MOTHER!"

Kamui reverted back to her normal form and gasped in shock. "X..Xander..I…didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know. It doesn't matter to you anyway since you are a Hoshidian. You only view us as enemies and leeches that devour your lifestyle. When you was living in Nohr with us…to me…you are..something..and now…" He dismounted from his horse and shoo him away. He plunged his Siegfried to the ground and reached down a satchel hanging from his side. At first, she was confused upon his action but what made it more shocking is that the item he pulled out was nothing more than a dragonstone. "You…are…nothing…" Suddenly, the stone begin to glow and shattered. Fire enveloped around him and the flames gotten bigger. Moments later, it dissipated revealing a dark dragon.

"Xander…..no.."

 _ **6**_

Xander begin to roar and lunged after Kamui but she rolled herself from his death jaws. She noticed her sword was in the other side of the room and just as she was about to reach for it, Xander uses his tail and knock her off of her feet. She felled to the floor and when she was about to keep going, he pounced on her and begins to crush her. Kamui started screaming in pain as she tries to pry away from his grip but that just made it worse.

"KAMUI!" Ryoma and the others entered to the room and to his horror, he noticed a dragon crushing Kamui. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Brother! Wait!" Hinoka cried out but he kept going. Xander looked up and roared at Ryoma while using his other dragon paw and send wind magic towards him which knocked him back

 _ **5**_

 _Brother…I…I'm sorry..i can't save you…_ Suddenly, she felt water drops landing on her forehead. She looks up and noticed tears cascading from the dragon's eyes.

 _It hurts…the pain…it hurts…._

"Xander…"

 _The Siegfried….please….end…this pain…_

 _ **4**_

"But…."

 _Do it! Please!_

To her left, she noticed the Siegfried and the pressure that weighed upon her started to cease. She grabbed the sword threw towards his chest. Xander flinched and backed away. The flames erupted from the dragon, reverting back to his normal form. Xander looked back at Kamui and smiled…"See, Kamui…you can do it…if you try…" He stumbled towards the wall and felled to the ground.."Heh…that's right…it's that one strike…"

"XANDER!" Kamui rushes towards him.

"Coming at me with no doubts in your eyes..that's… what I've always wanted to teach you…back in those days….right now..you can…surely…" He then grunted in pain and more blood poured out of his wound.

"Xander…please….Sakura will heal you…please…hang on.." Kamui begged as Sakura knelt beside her, ready to heal him but Xander looked at her and shook his head.

"You've become strong…Kamui," said Xander.

"Please..don't say that..my strength is still nothing compared to yours Xander," Kamui doubted, "why..why you let me win? Why you wanted me to kill you?!"

But Xander went silent from that question.

 _ **3**_

"ANSWER ME! It's like…back in those days…we spent together with everyone. Heh…you always let me win during training on purpose…"

Xander chuckled, "Heh, how nostalgic. Such a time…did exist…Those days were so enjoyable..we shared smiles and laughter with everyone…Looking back..that time was the happiest moment of my life…"

But Kamui shook her head, "Then…why did you fight me?! Why didn't you listen to Elise's promise..her wish..? If you would've listen to her plea and stopped fighting then….you wouldn't have to die..both of you didn't have to die! WHY ARE YOU SO HARD- HEADED?!"

"Kamui…in this world, there are no 'ifs'. One…cannot change the path they have chosen..the only thing we can do is believe…we can only believe…that the path we chose…is the right one…and once we pick a path,…we move forward…

"Xander," Kamui shook as she begin to well up tears.

"But..if there is a different future as you say…I wanted to end this war with you..and then..for us to live in harmony again….uggh!" Xander grunted and coughed in pain as the blood continued to pour out.

"Xander! Don't speak…" Kamui begged.

"But..I'm not allowed to take the choice of walking alongside you…I couldn't take the path that goes against the will of this country..Father's will…"

Hearing those makes her hate Garon much more. Oh…how he'll pay for taking everything from her. "This…isn't fair brother…" Kamui responded as she holds back the tears.

Xander weakly lifted up his hand and touched her cheek, "hey…don't' cry…" Suddenly, he looked past Kamui's shoulder and peace flooded on his face as he smile. "Elise….mother is there as well?..I'm ready."

Kamui quickly grabbed his hand and squeeze it tight. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO SPAR WITH…I WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO ADMIRE!" Kamui shouted in distraught.

 _ **2**_

"You..can do it. I couldn't lead this world…and this kingdom towards peace…but you can accomplish what I couldn't..also…there is one thing I forgot to tell you…" He pulled Kamui closer to him and he whispered to her ear, "I….love…you…"

"What..?" Kamui gasped.

"I'm sorry…forgive me from not admitting it….I love you so much….I wish if you could've stayed…we …would've been together…start a family….but…heh…I can't make you change your mind.." He lets her go and placed an item in her hand. "For you..and your sons…"

Kamui opened her hands and saw a dragon stuff toy. She shook in sadness and held on to them tightly.

"Kamui…my father…Garon…"

"….Of course..I will definitely save King Garon," Kamui responded.

"Plus…if I can died as a paladin…at least..pull this sword off of me…please…end my suffering.." Xander asked.

Shaken with grief, Kamui placed one of her hand on his arm while the other on the hilt of the sword. As Xander nodded, Kamui carefully pulled out the sword.

"Heh…your soft delicate hand…it's…warm.." said Xander.

As soon as she pulled out the sword, she leaned forward to Xander and kissed him on the lips. Xander weakly touched her cheek and kissed back but to her horror, she begin to feel his hand going cold.

 _ **1**_

He pulled away reluctantly and smiled.."Thank you.." and with those words, he slouched his head forward and drew his last breath.

 _ **0**_


End file.
